


got me on a cliff's edge

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: kinktober 2017 [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Edgeplay, Established Relationship, F/F, Kinktober, Light Dom/sub, Restraints, Sex Magic, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 21:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: “How are you doing over there?”“Fuck you,” Kali grits out, wincing slightly as a bead of sweat rolls directly into her eye.It comes out breathier than she expected, but seeing as this is the tenth time that Marin has brought her to the edge and just left her there with absolutely no relief, she thinks she can be forgiven.





	got me on a cliff's edge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElasticElla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/gifts).



> written for day 10 of Kinktober 2017, using the prompt 'edgeplay'.
> 
> Title from [Cliff's Edge](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7ZfCUM1uyvw) by Hayley Kiyoko, because titling is freaking hard.

“How are you doing over there?” 

“Fuck you,” Kali grits out, wincing slightly as a bead of sweat rolls directly into her eye. It comes out breathier than she expected, but seeing as this is the tenth time that Marin has brought her to the edge and just left her there with absolutely no relief, she thinks she can be forgiven. 

Her whole body is saturated with sweat, so much so that she’s amazed she hasn’t simply dissolved into the sheets like ice melting on a blisteringly hot day. Her wrists, which are secured to the bedpost with ropes that look flimsy but don’t yield an inch when she tugs, are aching and raw, even with her healing. 

(Lord knows what the damn things are infused with; they don’t smell like any plant or herb that she’s familiar with, but there’s no telling what kind of tricks Marin knows that she’s refusing to share with the rest of the class.) 

Her whole body feels yanked tight, like she’s strapped to a medieval rack and being slowly pulled apart. Every last muscle in her body is protesting the lack of release, anxiously fluttering and clenching spasmodically. The sheets around her feet have been shredded by her curling toes, and her palms are coated with a thin layer of tacky blood from her nails. 

The inside of her thighs and the sheets underneath her hips are soaked with her own wetness, and she can _smell_ herself; the heady scent of arousal is so thick that she nearly chokes on it, and when she takes a particularly deep breath, her cunt automatically clenches down on the dildo resting inside of her. 

The clenching relieves some of the pressure that’s just sitting at her core, but it’s nowhere near enough to get her off. 

“Hmm,” Marin says noncommittally. She’s sitting in an armchair at the end of the bed, one leg crossed over the other, fully clothed, hands clasped in her lap. There’s a hint of her own arousal in the air, but it’s almost entirely covered up by Kali’s, and her face doesn’t betray a single emotion, except perhaps curiosity. Her heartbeat is slow and steady, like she’s doing nothing more interesting than watching television. 

An hour ago, when Marin first secured her to the bed, that wouldn’t be in the least bit frustrating. 

But now, it’s _infuriating_. 

“I could keep you like this all day,” Marin muses, leaning forward slightly. “How long do you think it would take you to actually beg for it?” 

“Never,” Kali spits, flicking her sweaty hair away from her face. Marin just shrugs slightly, the movement so inconsequential that Kali isn’t entirely sure if she imagined it or not. 

“We’ll have to agree to disagree on that point,” she says. “But that will have to wait. I have to meet Deaton in twenty minutes.” 

Before Kali can respond, Marin unclasps her hands and flicks her fingers at Kali. Immediately, she’s hit with the sensation of calloused fingertips circling her clit, and the dildo begins to move in tiny thrusts, pressing up into exactly the right spot. 

Mere moments later, the pressure that’s been building up inside of her for an hour snaps, hard enough for Kali’s hips to buck off the bed, for a howl to spill unbidden from her throat. 

She doesn’t know whether to sob with relief or rip Marin’s throat out with her teeth the first chance she gets.

The former happens entirely of her body’s own accord. 

As for the latter... 

Well, she decides to wait until after she’s come down from her orgasm to make that particular decision.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
